Monster In Halloween
by LaRavenclawDesorientada
Summary: Visor, AU —Y ambos se levantaron de la acera. Rosa, sin notar que era una presa, y Nate sabiendo que era el cazador.


_I DID IT  
>UFHDUHDFDJHFD<em>

_CRAP_

_Esto está sádico._

_Parece mezcla de Mr. Monster y Criminal Minds ;_;_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Pokémon no es mío. _

**_Advertencias: _**_…No sé, insinuación al Sequel [Hugh/Rosa]. Gore… eh… asesino serial…_

**_Nota adicional: _**_Participa en el reto de Octubre del foro Dex Holders del Prof. Oak uvu._

* * *

><p>Rosa pensó que quizás Halloween no era tan malo como creyó todos esos años. De hecho, era divertido estar disfrazada de momia y observar a Hugh pedir dulces con su hermana menor.<p>

El día anterior se imaginó que no harían nada, puesto que la policía había dado un aviso sobre un asesino en serie suelto por la zona con cuatro homicidios en su haber, pero al parecer ni la tragedia podía apagar el espíritu festivo de los habitantes de la ciudad.

Sonrió ampliamente, girándose y caminando hacia la plaza, donde se suponía que se encontraría con Hilda y Hilbert, sus hermanos y los mellizos con los que tuvo la suerte de crecer.

Cerca de allí, un chico pateaba rocas con la punta de su zapato de charol, completando su disfraz de vampiro. Rosa se dirigió a él, decidida a no estar sola mientras esperaba a sus hermanos mayores.

Tenía bastante cabello, de un bonito color castaño que hacía juego con sus ojos. Parecía ser más alto que ella y posiblemente era mayor también. Algo le decía que no siguiera, pero quería conocerlo, coquetearle, hacer de esa Noche de Brujas algo provechoso y divertido.

—Hola, ¿esperas a alguien? —preguntó poniendo una mano en el hombro del chico, quien alzó la mirada imperturbable y fría.

—Al parecer ya no —respondió, casi coqueto haciendo un gesto para que se sentara junto a él—soy Nate, ¿y tú?

—Rosa—respondió, tirando de uno de los vendajes de su traje. Nate le inspiraba confianza, ese aire determinado que hasta el momento sólo había visto en Hilbert— ¿Eres de por aquí?

—No, acabo de mudarme —contestó, frunciendo el ceño con enojo—. Aquí hay demasiado ruido, ¿quieres que te lleve a otro lugar?

—A tu casa, podría ser. Así me das algunos dulces y me pasas tu número…

—Perfecto.

Y ambos se levantaron de la acera. Rosa, sin notar que era una presa, y Nate sabiendo que era el cazador.

* * *

><p>Él tenía un automóvil muy bonito y el trayecto a su casa resultó bastante animado. Nate le contó que su madre era diseñadora y su padre viajaba por todo el mundo, que era hijo único y le gustaba comer trufas de chocolate.<p>

El auto olía a desinfectante, demasiado para el gusto de Rosa, pero el constante cambio de tema la distraía.

—Entonces, ¿te mudaste hace poco? —interrogó, recordando que jamás terminó de contarle todo. Por la ventana podía ver los árboles que rodeaban una de las urbanizaciones lujosas del área.

—Sip —asintió su compañero, estacionando el auto frente a una enorme mansión de tres pisos—, hace unos dos meses, tal vez —continuó una vez hubo abierto la puerta para que Rosa entrara.

Ella de pronto se incomodó.

—Los ataques… empezaron hace dos meses —murmuró a la sala vacía. Nate no estaba.

Silencio.

— ¿Nate? ¿Hola? —Iba a correr hacia la puerta, pero un pañuelo se posó sobre su boca y nariz, adormeciéndola y luego de unos segundos, dejándola caer en los brazos de Nate.

* * *

><p>Despertó de pronto, respirando agitadamente y tratando de saber su localización. Estaba en una mesa de metal, se sentía frío contra sus manos; atada por el cuello, las muñecas y los tobillos, descubrió con creciente horror que sus labios habían sido cosidos con un hilo.<p>

No podía hablar.

Ni gritar.

Ni nada.

—Ah, Rosita, despertaste —La voz de Nate perdió todo atisbo de amabilidad que antes pudo haber mostrado, helándole la sangre y provocando un escalofrío en su cuerpo. Sus pulmones hacían lo necesario por mantener al corazón latiendo. El aroma a humedad, óxido y muerte la mareaba a cada segundo.

Él encendió la luz, haciéndole escocer los ojos.

Se sintió estúpida.

¿Quién iría a la casa de alguien que acabas de conocer?

—Tranquila, Rosa. Ya verás que todo estará bien —dijo el chico, tan calmado que asustaba, al tiempo que abría un cofre cerca de la entrada y sacaba unas tenazas.

Rosa comenzó a llorar.

Nate se acercó y, tomando la delicada mano, comenzó a arrancar la uña del dedo, separándola con lentitud y dejando la carne expuesta. Ella gritó, sintiendo la sangre acumularse bajo ella, impregnando su disfraz con el líquido carmesí.

Tal era su dolor que ni se dio cuenta cuando Nate siguió con los otros dedos.

—Estuve siguiéndote toda la semana —habló él, sin detenerse—, es sorpendente lo predecible que eres. Resultas muy linda, pero no tienes nada en la cabeza… ¡Imagina que no te diste cuenta de lo mucho que le gustas a Hugh!

Rosa ahogó un sollozo.

—Lo planeé todo, fue muy fácil; debía disfrazarme, atraer tu atención y luego harías el resto —soltó una risita, dejando la enrome pinza en la mesa—. Bueno, cariño, mejor empiezo. Es hora de hacer magia.

* * *

><p><em>Hoy han encontrado tres cadáveres frente al conjunto de apartamentos cercano a Empresas Devon. La policía espera obtener pistas de los vecinos, pero hasta el momento, ninguno ha alcanzado a ver al sujeto o su transporte.<em>

_Entre los cuerpos identificados, están los de la pareja Diamond Tamazaki y Platina Nekozawa, desaparecidos desde hacía una semana, y el de la joven de dieciséis años, Rosa Yusei, aparentemente secuestrada la noche de ayer. _

_Según el forense, Yusei fue torturada cruelmente, y de hecho, todas sus uñas fueron arranchadas, al igual que algunos dientes. _

_Las autoridades sugieren no salir de noche, puesto que esta parece ser su hora predilecta para atacar. Tenga cuidado con los hombres mayores. _

_Se espera obtener pistas acerca de la identidad del homicida apodado como el "Coleccionista" debido a su tendencia por guardar recuerdos de sus víctimas._

* * *

><p>Nate suspiró, guardando las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo.<p>

—Todo un sujeto, ¿no? —preguntó a la chica que le acompañaba, esbozando una sonrisa.

—Definitivamente.

—Una joven como usted no puede andar sola por allí, ¿quiere que la lleve? Mi auto no está muy lejos.

— ¡Gracias! Soy Crystal, de paso.

—Un gusto, Nate.

Otra presa.

El cazador ataca otra vez.

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Ravie.<em>**


End file.
